Rose's Doctor
by xxlaxx
Summary: First Martha and then The Doctor make unexpected and unnerving discoveries. Involves, Martha, Jack, Gwen, Donna and yes, maybe oven Rose later on. Involves or might! Ten/Rose, Jack/Gwen, one sided Martha/Ten. Poor Donna is kinda left out Chapter 3 up!
1. Rose

**Ok, please be kind, this is my 1****st**** Dr Who fic. The usual disclaimers about the BBC, Dr Who, etc. etc. Not mine, safe to say. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Dr Who – Rose's Doctor**

****

As Martha Jones rifled through the strange odds and ends in one of the TARDIS's cupboards, she found something unexpected and unnerving. It was a box. A large cardboard box with several items in, which had once belonged to a young woman, unless there was something else the Doctor hadn't told her. There were clothes, shoes, jewellery, make up and a hairbrush; the usual things a girl travels with. But the thing that disturbed her was the small pile of photographs. The top one had four people smiling back at her, only one of whom she recognised. _Jack_.

Captain Jack Harkness, younger, but definitely the same guy, was winking up at her from the picture. With him were a young man and woman, and an older man. She stared at the last man's face; somehow he felt familiar, the mad, infectious grin somehow both comforting and disturbing at the same time. She tore her eyes from his face to look at the next picture. It was of the same young woman, and an older woman. They looked like mother and daughter, as both were pretty, had blonde hair and were wearing identical party hats, as well as looks of smiling mock indignation. Then she noticed the writing on the back of the first picture. The words leapt out at her and left her stunned.

_'Jack, Mickey, Me and the Doctor.'_

She read it ten times before it sank in. _The Doctor._ The older man? How could it be? And yet...it was! She could see it in his eyes and his smile. It was him! But how?! She turned the picture and stared at his face for a few more seconds, then went on to look at the back of the second picture. This one read, _'Me and Mum, New Year- 2000!' _So they weren't that old! Then she turned to the next picture. What she saw made her gasp. It was the Doctor again, but this time it was her Doctor, the one she knew, the one she- _No. Don't go there, Martha_. He was sitting in the sunshine on a grassy slope, surrounded by blue sky. And there was the blonde girl curled up to him with her head resting on his shoulder, his head on hers and his arm around her waist. And they were both beaming.

She quickly flicked to the back, not even pausing to read it before returning to look at the pair of faces. He looked so happy, beaming from ear to ear in a way she'd never seen. And then it hit her. _Rose._ It had to be! It fit! She was in the other one with Jack and the Doctor. Suddenly, she couldn't bear to look at their faces, so she turned and read the back, properly this time. _'Me and the Doctor,__ New New York__, New Earth!'_ Definitely Rose, she decided. She remembered the Doctor's words; '...y_ou aren't replacing her...!'_,and felt an immense surge of guilt.

Then it hit her just how much losing her had meant to him. She had thought that she had understood, but there was no way she could have. Next, she realised how upset he would be if he found out she'd seen all this. He generally shut himself off if she breached the subject of Rose. She went to stuff the things in the box and run for it, but stopped herself. The woman deserved a little respect. So she carefully placed everything back in the box and turned to leave.

'You found that tennis racquet yet?!' The Doctor yelled. ''Cos now would be a great time!'

'Coming!' She called, trying to keep her voice steady as she rummaged in another box until she found it. 'I've got it!' She glanced back at the other box, and then shut the cupboard door.

Not _her_ Doctor – _Rose's_ Doctor. And he always would be.

* * *

**Possibly a oneshot, maybe not; depends if I have time to write anymore, but I defo have ideas! I haven't watched a lot of Series 3 :-(**** so I don't know how well I got Martha's voice, if at all. Thanks for reading and hope you liked! XxlaxX**


	2. Torchwood

**Sorry it took so long to update... I don't have any good excuses; I just forgot! But here is chapter 2. I just**_** had**_** to include Donna, Martha and of course Jack, as well as the Torchwood team (or what's left of them... ) Donna is waaayy less annoying than I expected, which is a nice surprise. Anyway... I won't keep you any longer... enjoy... or not. Up to you really...**

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Gwen murmured to herself, before calling over to Jack. "JACK!! You might wanna see this!"

"Whumph?" replied Jack as he looked up from Tosh's computer, popping the last piece of a doughnut into his mouth, which he promptly choked on when he saw the cause of Gwen's distress. A box. A big blue police call box. In the centre of the Hub. And a rather sheepish looking Doctor standing rubbing his ear awkwardly.

"Errr... Hello, Jack? How're you?"

"Oh, um... good thanks, you?"

Before the Doctor could reply a pair of women brushed past him into the Hub, one looking around curiously, while the other ran up to Gwen and then Jack and hugged them each in turn.

"Heeeyyyy Martha," Jack chuckled, and then turned to the new arrival, who was looking at him dubiously. "And who might this be Doc? What is it with you and travelling with beautiful women?" He winked at Donna before putting his foot right in his mouth. "First Rose and then-" He cut himself off, as the Doctor twitched and fixed his gaze on the wall just over Jack's left shoulder.

Jack winced as Martha not-so-subtly stood on his foot, giving him an exasperated look. Donna narrowed her eyes and regarded him with a mix of hostility and curiosity. "Donna Noble. And you are?" she answered quickly and pointedly, the force in her voice distracting the others from the Doctor. This gave him a few seconds to regain his composure, which he was grateful for. It was the sort of thing _she_ would have done, he thought morosely. So kind, sweet and compassionate. He couldn't bear to even think her name. _Rose_. That one syllable still caused him intense pain, nearly two years after he lost her. _Rose_. The very thought of her made his every molecule ache. He would never forget her. And even if he could have, he never wanted to. As she'd once said; _he wouldn't have missed it for the world. _He shook himself from his reverie as Jack introduced himself and then the rest of his team_. All... _two _of them? Was that _it_?_ As if reading his mind, Martha spoke.

"Where's Tosh and Owen? How is 'His Royal Undeadness', anyhow?" she chuckled. The smile drained from her face as Jack, Gwen and Ianto stared at the floor. "Oh God... what happened?!"

Jack looked up at her, straight into her eyes. "They're dead." He told her simply, a cold look in his eyes, his face empty of emotion. After a moments silence where he held her gaze, a wry, sad smile crept onto his face and he continued. "And for real this time. They died like heroes. They _were_ heroes." He glanced at Gwen and saw the tears forming in her eyes, and quickly grasped her hand.

"Oh no... Jack... I'm so sorry! Oh God!" gasped Martha as she covered her mouth and blinked back her own tears.

Jack smiled and nodded, before forcing himself to turn to the Doctor. "So what brings you here, anyway? Given your dislike of Torchwood I can't imagine that this is a social visit. So what's up?"

This was the bit the Doctor had been dreading. The words that he knew he might live to regret. Once he told Jack his plan there would be no going back. He would have to go through with it. _I could just leave it, _he thought. Surely he had been through enough without having to go back there. _No,_ he scolded himself internally,_ someone has to do these things, and I don't who else can?_

"Jack, we need your help. _I_ need your help. I need to get into Torchwood Tower."

"What?! Doctor, surely not?! Why?" Jack's thoughts immediately went to Rose, and what little he had heard about her... departure. "Do you think that's wise, Doc?"

"No. Of all the places in the entire universe, that is at the bottom of my places I want to go list. Or would be if I had one," the Doctor mused. "Perhaps I should start one... though it would take another 900 years just to write it..." Donna cleared her throat and gave him that look that says '_get on with it, alien boy'_. "But no, we need in. And not for the reasons you think, so don't look at me like that. The TARDIS picked up a signal. It might be something residual from the hole that you ripped between worlds." Jack glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay... that Torchwood ripped between worlds. I can't make heads or tails of the information from the TARDIS, so I need to scan the surveillance footage for the cause. And it's still in there. Everything is still in there. Nothing has been touched since... well since when I was last there."

Jack looked at the Doctor for a few seconds, before answering warily. "Why do you need me though? You could walk right in there; you know the layout, you don't need any security clearance... so why do you need me?" The others were all staring at their shoes and avoiding eye contact with each other; for some reason it felt as though this was a conversation that should have been held in private. They all felt it, but none of them knew why.

The Doctor smiled at him. It was tired and thin, and held no joy, or any other emotion. "Jack, how are three people supposed to go through _two years_ worth of CCTV footage. It would take forever! We really need your help on this. There isn't anyone else I can trust to help with this. If you aren't too busy that is?" He said wryly, glancing at Gwen's desk nearby, where she had been sat doodling dreamily on a pad of paper when the TARDIS had materialised in front of her.

Jack laughed, snapping everyone's attention back to the present. "The rift _has_ been unusually quiet for the past few days. I suppose I could spare a few days to help out. Anything for an old friend. Hmmm... Gwen, d'ya feel like lending us your police expertise with this footage? If that's okay with you, Doc?" Jack's head snapped from Gwen to the Doctor. Everyone was looking at him.

"Yeah, great. Many hands make light work as they say. Or, eyes in this case..." His mind wandered off in thought, then he snapped back to reality and turned to Gwen. "That's if you want to come?" She nodded. "Great. What about... erm, Ianto is it?"

The young man smiled. "Someone had better stay here and hold the fort. Have fun! I'll have a cup of coffee waiting for each of you when you get back. Just how you like 'em."

"Good man!" The Doctor grinned. "Hang onto this one Jack! Always been more of a tea man myself. Didn't have a lot of choice really, surrounded by tea people... Jackie and Rose didn't half love the stuff-" He caught himself and there was a momentary flicker of immense sadness and pain and his jaw clenched for an instant, so quick it was barely noticeable, and then he perked up again. "Shall we be off then? I'll have them back for their coffees in no time... literally! We'll be back in, ooohhh... let's say, hmmm, about 15 minutes?"

With that he grinned manically and held the TARDIS door open for the others. Donna giving him a look that said Yea_h, right_. Jack laughed at the look of confusion on Gwen's face, and then led her towards the door, still holding her hand and grinning. He knew what a shock she was in for. He stepped in backwards, so that he could see the look of amazement on her face.

"Wow..." she murmured under her breath and then stepped inside without another word. No "it's bigger on the inside", no running back out to check whether there was some trick. Just acceptance of what was in front of her. The Doctor looked rather disappointed, making Jack laugh.

"Spend enough time in this job and nothing surprises you anymore." Jack explained, by way of an apology. "Plus, she's Welsh; she'll be finding faults in a minute." The Doctor laughed and shook his head in mock disapproval and Gwen lightly smacked Jack on the arm, and then stepped past them to the controls.

"Right, here we go then... and we're here!" He tried to keep his voice steady and cheerful, but it still shook slightly. _Oh, Rassilon, how I do_ not _want to go out those doors,_ he thought. _Well here goes... _He took hold of the door handle, froze for a couple of seconds, and then breathed deeply and pulled the door towards him. This was where he had lost his Rose. This was where he had lost the only thing he truly treasured, and he could barely believe that he was willingly walking back in...

**Sooo... what did you think? And I've started the next chapter already, so it shouldn't take as long to update this time. Promise! ;p Anyway, I've got an exam in a couple of hours so I'm off. Ack, geography! ******** Bye!**


	3. Doomsday

**See? Chapter 3, as promised, and within a reasonable amount of time! Woo, go me! And thanks to everyone who reviewed and added to alerts! Enjoy!**

Once the Doctor's eyes had adapted to the brightness of the room, he looked around. _Oh, it would have to be _this_ room wouldn't it? Thanks old girl,_ he thought as he shot the TARDIS a dirty look. _Couldn't have materialised anywhere else, could we. _They were in _that_ room. That dreaded room on the very top floor. The clamps were still on the wall and the levers were still in their upright, locked position. He forgot that the others even existed and walked over and touched the handle. The last thing on this Earth that _she_'d touched. He felt a wave of emotion and fought back the tears. Then heard her voice in his head...

_I've gotta get it upright!_

He jumped away from the thing as though it had burnt him. _If only it had stayed upright, if only it had locked the first time, if only... no... Focus! Right, CCTV footage... _He turned to see that everyone was looking at him, with pity and confusion on their faces, except for Gwen. She just looked confused. He shook his head and strode back past the others and motioned for them to wait for him. He disappeared into the TARDIS and emerged a few moments later holding a tennis racquet and wearing 3D glasses. It wasn't a normal tennis racquet though; he had modified it. Donna and Martha had both tried to get him to explain what it did, and when he'd finally given in they didn't comprehend a single word of his explanation. It was an EMTFI, Electromagnetic Temporal Field Imager. Donna couldn't even remember its name, so she settled for calling it the 'whojimathingy'. A quick sweep of the room with it and the Doctor's suspicions were confirmed. _Just keeps getting better and better._

"Right, looks like this is where it happened." He took a deep steadying breath. "I figured as much; I already knew this was a weak spot. We need to find the discs for this room. There are three cameras so there must be three sets of discs that we need. They'll be in a room a few floors below, let's go!" It only took them a few minutes to locate the guard room and then the surveillance discs. "Remember; we only need the discs for the top floor!" The Doctor reminded them. "And don't go too far back, I don't think we'll need to."

They took them back to the TARDIS and wired the 'whojimathingy' to the TARDIS' monitor and three screens, one for each camera, and then put the three discs in. The doctor first checked for the signal at the end of the most recent disc, which turned out to only be six months after the Battle of Canary Wharf, and then the beginning of the furthest back, which was three years old. _Strange,_ he thought,_ that the surveillance cameras kept working for so long after no one was there._ It helped him, so it wasn't a problem. _Gift horse. Mouth. Not looking._

"Well, we know it's been like this for at least a year and a half, but less than three years. We still need to narrow it down." He pulled on his glasses and rifled through the discs, sorting them into three equal piles, carefully slipping one to the top of his own pile when he saw the date. "Here we go! Donna, Martha, you check through this pile, Jack and Gwen; you take that pile, and I'll do these. We'll be done in no time! If the machine beeps, it's found something... but, shout if you see something unusual, although this being Torchwood... anything unusual considering that, okay?" At their various nods and affirmatives the Doctor relinquished his chair and offered it to Gwen, before moving to sit on the floor in front of one of the screens, and pushing his first disc in. He was carefully leaving that one disc until last, desperately hoping that they wouldn't have to watch it.

Donna and Martha went through their pile relatively quickly, finishing in just 7 hours. They had the oldest footage, and even the most recent showed no signs of electromagnetic disturbance. The Doctor's was the same; no signal, all the way through. However, Jack and Gwen's pile showed that whatever had caused it had happened during the last 8 months of footage. One tape showed nothing, but the next one showed the signal clearly. Gwen turned and started looking at the dates on the discs.

"Hold on! There's a disc missing! That must be when it happened! But it's gone!" She held up two discs and looked up at the others, not noticing that behind her the Doctor's eyes had closed and the blood had drained from his face. "But why would someone take it?"

"Maybe because they didn't?" They all turned to look at the Doctor as he spoke. "Well, unless you count me." He slowly raised his hand, and in it, was the disc. He showed it to Jack. "Look at the date, Jack. Look." His voice was soft and shaky, and his eyes were wide, a look that Jack mirrored as he looked up into the Doctor's eyes.

"No!" Jack whispered, with a tiny shake of his head.

"No doubt about it." The Doctor shook his head as he spoke, and then visibly steeled himself, before pushing the disc into the slot and pressing play. He checked both ends first, to make sure it had happened somewhere in between. The beginning showed no signal, and the end showed it strongly. The Doctor set the recording to the beginning and fast forwarded it through, until he saw movement he recognised. Cybermen. "Ever wondered what happened at the Battle of Canary Wharf? 'Cause you're about to find out." His voice was quiet, and held forced calm and an undercurrent of anger. His finger hovered over the play button for a second, before pressing it. They all watched the footage on the three screens in silence, other than a gasp here and there from one of the women.

The Doctor, followed by, Rose, Pete, Jackie, Mickey and Jake ran into the room. The Doctor placed the two clamps, which they could still see through the open doors of the TARDIS, on a table on his way to the window.

They stood there for a moment, and then there was a flurry of movement. The Doctor had fast-forwarded the disc, until he saw himself with the 3D glasses on, the very glasses he held in his hand.

The Doctor explained the 'void stuff' to Rose and pushed the glasses onto her nose as she grinned at him. She ran her fingers through the background radiation surrounding him, and he spun her to face her family. Then he ran to the wall, with her skipping after him as he explained his plan. She stopped and looked at her hand and the realisation dawned on her face as she pulled off the glasses.

"_But... we're contaminated; we'll get pulled in."_

"_That's why you've gotta go. Back to Pete's world. I can open the void from here."_

"_But you'd stay on this side?"_

They watched as the Doctor stared into her eyes for a second, and then darted off to busy himself with the computers, whilst Rose turned to talk to her family.

"_I had nineteen years with you. But then I met the Doctor. And... the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole _stupid_ planet, and every planet out there; he does it alone, mum." _

The Doctor exchanged a look with Pete, and then walked up behind her as she stepped back towards him.

"_But not anymore... 'cause now he's got me."_

The Doctor slipped the world hopper over her head. Pete pressed the button around his neck. Rose span to face the Doctor as she disappeared.

"_Wha-?"_

He looked so sad and broken, yet resigned, as he stared at the spot where she had been for a second, before moving to a computer.

Jack turned to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry-" He started, but the Doctor cut him off.

"Oh, it's not over yet. You didn't expect Rose to go without a fight?" He chuckled to himself sadly, not taking his eyes off the screen for a second. The others followed his gaze.

Rose reappeared, looking around until she found the Doctor. He turned and went to her, seizing her by the elbows and stooping down to stare into her eyes as he talked.

"_You'll never be able to see her again; your own mother!"_

"_I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you."_

There was a look of absolute calm and certainty on her face as she spoke. The Doctor stared at her for a few seconds, before pointing across the room. The next few minutes showed the Doctor and Rose hurrying to configure the computers before the Cybermen and Daleks arrived. They attached the clamps to the walls and ran to the levers.

"_Ready?"_

"_So are they!"_

Both of them stared out the window with wide eyes for a second, as they crouched poised to open the breach.

"_Let's do it!" _The Doctor shouted, then they heaved the levers upright and ran to grab hold of the clamps.

"_Online."_

Daleks, and then Cybermen as well, flew past them, bouncing off the walls as they went.

"_The breach is open! Into the void! Ha!"_

The Doctor's voice rose above the screams of the Daleks as they were sucked into the void. Rose beamed at him through the hair that flew across her face, until a spark flew out beside her and the lever slipped back down.

In the background the EMTFI beeped, but no one was paying it any attention.

"_Offline"_

Rose reached for the lever as the Daleks going past slowed down. Realising that she couldn't reach she leapt forward, grabbing onto the lever and pushing it up as the void pulled her in. The Doctor was gripping the clamp so hard his knuckles were white, with a look of sheer panic and terror on his face, adjusting his grip nervously as Rose desperately tried to get the machine back online.

"_I've gotta get it upright!"_

Donna gasped and looked at the Doctor, understanding his earlier actions with the lever. The Doctor's eyes were wide and moist and his lips were parted slightly, as he stared, riveted, at the screen. He knew what was coming, and yet, he couldn't turn his face away. Donna turned back to watch what was coming.

Rose paused for a second to look at the Doctor, seeing the terror in his eyes, before turning back to the lever and pushing it upright.

"_Online and locked."_

The Daleks and Cybermen started streaming past them at full speed once more, still bouncing off the walls.

"_Rose, hold on!"_

Rose's feet left the ground as the void tried to pull her in and she squealed as she tried desperately to keep hold of the handle. The last of the Daleks flew past, and then it was just them in the room. The Doctor lunged forwards, reaching for her in vain, as most of the room separated them, his arm still locked around the clamp and she continued to clutch at the handle, her fingers losing their grip on it.

"_Hold on!!"_

Rose gasped in fear as her fingers continued to slip. She turned her head to look at the Doctor, who was still making vain attempts to reach for her, a look of absolute terror and desperation on his face. She gave one last squeal, and then her fingers lost all purchase on the handle and she flew back towards the breach. Their screams blended as she continued to grasp at thin air, and his arm was still stretched towards her, still trying to catch her.

_"Rose! ROSE!!"_

Out of nowhere, Pete suddenly appeared and caught her. She turned and looked at him one last time, before her father pressed the button on the world hopper; one last look and then she was gone. The Doctor clung desperately to the clamp, sobbing and gasping for breath, the terror slowly being replaced by shock and grief. His feet hit the ground as the blinding white at the end of the room swirled and then folded in on itself.

_"Systems closed."_

The Doctor fell to his knees but still didn't relinquish his grip on the clamp. His breath came out in sobs and he stared in shock at the wall, so many painful emotions running across his face. He stayed like that for several minutes, before eventually letting go and rising shakily to his feet. He walked towards the wall and placed his hand on it, shortly followed by the side of his face, as he stared at the smooth surface of the wall under his hand. After about half a minute he slowly lowered his hand and turned away, walking towards the door at the back of the room.

His face was blank, the shock having drained him of all emotions; his expression empty and numb, and his hands stuffed in his pockets. As he reached the end of the room a single tear ran down his face before he stepped under the camera and out of sight. The screen now showed just an empty room.

Slowly the others turned to look at him one by one. They had looks of pity on their faces, and all of them were crying, even Gwen. Jack once again placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, and to his surprise, the Doctor placed his hand on Jack's and gripped it. He was still staring at the screen, at the last spot where Rose had been before she had vanished.

"What did I ever do to deserve her, Jack?" The Doctor asked quietly, never shifting his gaze, as the tears ran freely down his cheeks. "She was amazing, and I should have known it could never last. My precious, perfect Rose. She saved me. From myself, as much as anything else. She was... she was my everything. So many times I thought I'd lost her, but she always came back to me. Until..."

"Until she was torn from you." Martha sobbed as she wiped away her tears. "I never understood – until now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor took her outstretched hand as Jack squeezed his shoulder. Then Donna spoke.

"This explains a lot actually." She sniffed. "The way you were with those giant spider things for one. I get it now." She walked up to him and put her arms around him, closely followed by Martha and then Jack, whilst Gwen stood and watched awkwardly, until Jack turned and pulled her to him. She had never seen him in such pain. It was nothing compared to the Doctor's, but still, it shook her.

"Rose was wonderful, and I meant what I said; she was worth fighting for. And I just thought the new you was just less cheerful anyway?" Jack said thoughtfully, looking up at him over Gwen's head.

The Doctor looked at him and shook his head. "Nah, not until after this, anyway. Rose always used to say this me was more cheerful. I think she may have preferred me this way once she got used to it. Though I think it was more to do with how I look." At Gwen and Donna's confused looks he chuckled and continued. "There was a whole 'big ears' thing going on. It's hard to explain." He closed his eyes and sniffed, wiping away the wet trails down his cheeks and taking a deep breath, before jumping up, causing everyone else to flinch.

The Doctor turned to the screen, completely serious and focussed on the job at hand. "Right, let's see about that EMTFI."

**Errrr... right, sorry about the really long commentary on that scene from Doomsday, I just felt it was important that the others understand the Doctor's pain a bit better. Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and added to alerts. I'm off to bed 'cause it's 4:25 in the morning lol. Night! XxlaxX**


End file.
